Vigyázz magadra
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: Erzsébet se arrastró por el suelo hasta alcanzar los barrotes y miró al joven de ojos tan verdes como los suyos. Estaba sonriendo. Sabía que ella lo miraba. Sabía por quién esperaba.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Angst creo, muerte de personajes, aporreo múltiple (?).

**Parejas involucradas:** Prusia/Hungría, mención de Austria/Hungría.

**Palabras:** 2,997

**Resumen:** Erzsébet se arrastró por el suelo hasta alcanzar los barrotes y miró al joven de ojos tan verdes como los suyos. Estaba sonriendo. Sabía que ella lo miraba. Sabía por quién esperaba.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados:** Segunda Guerra Mundial, Disolución de Prusia, Unión Soviética y cosas de ese estilo.

**Nota de autor:** Hola, reviví por amor al hetero. De hecho no sé bien qué me trajo aquí y dudaba tener la puti-clave del fanfiction por algún lado. Tuve que exprimir mi mente, lo reconozco xD.

Pero bueeeh, lo que me trae aquí se llama de un solo modo y me hace feliz (?) de algún modo asdasd… Se llama PruHun. Ya, hola. Muy bien xD.

Es algo que llevaba días en mi mente y tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma relativamente normal. Así que aquí vamos, then~ Traducciones al final~

"Liebe und Hochachtung können durch kein Gesetz erzwungen, sie müssen erworben werden." - Heinrich Zschokke.

* * *

**Vigyázz magadra**

_1947_

No podía recordar la última vez en la que se había visto a un espejo, de pie, junto a su apuesto ex-marido. Su memoria sólo recordaba ecos de una época gloriosa en la que gozaba de joyas y vestidos exquisitos, de palacios resplandecientes de oro, de banquetes y música austriaca.

Otra vez despertaba en una cama muy ajena que le provocaba dolores de espalda, insoportables tras años de vivir en la mayor comodidad que se le podía ofrecer.

Habían roto los esquemas planteados por los nazis, habían ganado dos guerras y puesto innumerables naciones bajo la tutela de una potencia rígida. Los rusos habían sido inteligentes aquella vez.

Erzsébet se acarició las piernas amoratadas antes de posar sus pies sobre el frío y duro suelo de cemento.

La hora se aproximaba. El momento en el que el único rayo de luz brillaba cada día: el desayuno.

Se incorporó y avanzó dos pasos, tras los cuales se desplomó. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Excepto para verle. Sabía que él estaba mucho más demacrado psicológicamente, aunque siempre sonriese para ella.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Miró a través de los barrotes y vio, al otro lado del pasillo, a su hermano, sentado junto a los barrotes de su propia celda. Eran los de peor comportamiento; por eso estaban en ese lugar.

Erzsébet se arrastró por el suelo hasta alcanzar los barrotes y miró al joven de ojos tan verdes como los suyos. Estaba sonriendo. Sabía que ella lo miraba. Sabía por quién esperaba.

La puerta al final del pasillo se abrió y Erzsébet volteó de inmediato. Un albino sostenía dos platos de comida mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, simulando indiferencia. A sus espaldas, la puerta fue cerrada bruscamente, el cerrojo pasado como para asegurar que nadie saldría de allí.

El joven suspiró y relajó los hombros al fin.

—_Guten morgen_, Vladimir, Erzsébet. —sonrió el albino, arrodillándose junto a la celda de la joven de cabellos color caramelo.

—_Jó reggelt_, Gilbert. —contestó la joven, intentando sonreír del mismo modo que el albino hacía con tanta gracia.

—Ivan me ha permitido cocinarles hoy, así que preparé unos _bratwurst mit sauerkraut _que sin duda serán de su agrado. —comenzó el animado albino, ofreciéndole una probada con un tenedor de mal aspecto a través de los barrotes.

—_Jóindulatú_. —escupió la húngara antes de comer lo que le era ofrecido sin mucho recato.

Gilbert se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola a través de sus ojos carmesí. Sangre contra hierba. Como un campo de batalla.

—_Mi az_, Gilbert? ¿Qué hay con esa mala cara?

—No intentes rebelarte, Erzsébet. Él puede matarte, _holen Sie sich das_? Nadie quiere eso aquí. Yekaterina está asustada por lo que puede llegar a ocurrir. Ivan está tan presionado que cualquier cosa lo hará estallar en cosa de segundos. Están preparando armas como las que arrojaron sobre Japón… Los oí. Toris y los demás también están preocupados. Tememos que hagas alguna tontería, Erzsébet… Piénsalo, _bitte_, si te comportas podrás pasar a vivir con nosotros. —los ojos rojos relampaguearon, pronunciando su súplica antes de que sus labios lograsen articularla. — _Bitte_.

Erzsébet tragó en seco. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

—Gilbert. Tú más que nadie sabes que no me dejaré derrotar por Ivan…

— ¡¿Y qué más puedes hacer, querida emperatriz? ¡Deja ya de intentarlo, no lo lograrás! —le recriminó, en un estado tan extraño que ella casi lo desconoció por completo.

Sin embargo, lo miró con calma hasta que la tormenta en sus ojos fue aplacada, y entonces se observaron por un instante eterno.

—Gil…

La puerta crujió bajo el azote de un fuerte golpe de puño. A continuación, una voz cuasi infantil hizo temblar el metal de los barrotes, estremeciendo el aire.

—Gilbert, alimenta bien a los niños, _da_~?

El albino tragó saliva.

—_J-Ja_, Ivan. —respondió algo atragantado.

Erzsébet le miró con tristeza. Sabía que en el fondo Gilbert hacía todo lo que hacía por ella. ¿Por qué no hacerle caso?

—_Rendben van_, Gilbert. Ahora dame más de eso para comer…

Vladimir, en la celda de enfrente, simplemente suspiró, como hacía miles de veces al día.

—Ya te lo expliqué.

El ruso soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar a Erzsébet de pies a cabeza. En la celda contraria, Vladimir parpadeaba con indiferencia.

—_Cretini_. —suspiró apenas, sin moverse.

Ivan se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la joven que no era capaz de moverse por sí misma. Se resignó y, de su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña campanilla, que agitó en el aire.

La puerta fue abierta y el albino entró con un gruñido en el rostro, que disminuyó en intensidad al ver el estado de Erzsébet.

Estaba allí, el cabello desordenado por completo, el cuerpo semidesnudo por obra de los golpes recibidos y las pocas ropas sucias con la tierra que, de manera muy poco gentil, rodeaba el cuerpo de la joven.

La recordó cuando era esplendorosa y cuando, de niños, jugaban juntos. Cuando pretendían que ambos eran varones y cuando al fin se enteró por sus propios labios de florecilla que era una mujer, cuando se había intentado cegar, negando lo evidente ante los ojos de todo el resto del mundo.

La recordó brusca con él, pasiva a más no poder con su exmarido. La recordó casada con aquel joven austriaco de alta posición y noble estirpe. Él también era noble. Era de raza pura. Era nazi pero con muy pocas riquezas para lo que alguien como ella y su familia necesitaban.

Vladimir le sonrió de soslayo, adivinando su arrepentimiento por no haber sido más arrojado, por no haber expresado sus sentimientos antes de que ella decidiera su camino.

Ivan hizo un gesto y Gilbert se introdujo junto a él en la celda.

—Tómala y llévala con Yekaterina. —ordenó el ruso de ojos violetas, sin siquiera mirar al prusiano.

El joven albino respiró hondo y se acercó a la húngara que le sonreía triunfante. Ya era hora de pagar lo que se había prometido. El sueño se acababa demasiado rápido.

Gilbert alzó a la húngara en sus brazos, sintiéndola débil, tan frágil como un cristal, y atravesó el pasillo en dirección al interior del hogar del ruso.

Ivan dirigió su mirada al rumano, que hizo sonar sus nudillos con fiereza.

—Si crees que un miembro de la _Garda de Fier_ caerá así nada más, te equivocas, _rus_.

—Hicimos un pacto, Gilbert. _Ty i ya_. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Gilbert parpadeó y retrocedió con torpeza, viendo al gigante ruso avanzar hacia él con la cañería de hierro oxidado entre sus manos. El prusiano sabía que no podía hacer nada contra el destino… Si él así había prometido, así debía cumplir. Por el bienestar de lo que amaba. Por su hermano. Por _ella_.

El teutón recordó en segundos la caída de Hitler. Berlín… No… Toda Alemania rendida de una forma que se le hacía humillante. Ivan cogiéndolo de los cabellos y alzándolo para verlo a la cara, en medio de la nieve. Su mirada desafiante a pesar del dolor, reflejada en los ojos violetas del ruso. Las palabras que cortaron el aire frío, que pusieron condición a su vida.

"_Wenn Sie ihn finden... Ich werde mein Leben für ihr Wohlergehen zu geben._"

No había otra opción.

El joven prusiano sonrió mientras se derrumbaba por dentro. Sus ojos se tiñeron de odio hacia aquel que había subyugado a las personas más importantes del este de Europa.

—_So sei es…_ ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? —preguntó luego, haciendo acopio de valor.

Ivan bajó su cañería, desconcertado por la sonrisa tétrica del prusiano. Era el único que le enfrentaba día a día, y el único que lograba descolocarlo con sus sonrisas; con aquella máscara de felicidad que usaba para cubrir cada una de sus reacciones.

—_24 chasa._ —respondió, suspirando.

Los cabellos de Erzsébet se derramaban sobre el regazo de una joven de cabellos cortos y grises, que le curaba con un poco de alcohol la herida abierta en su frente.

—Yekaterina… Tengo miedo. —soltó, con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que nunca dejaría escapar frente a Gilbert.

La joven ucraniana esbozó una sonrisa que nunca se llegó a concretar.

—_Vse bude dobre_, Erzsébet. —le afirmó, con la voz temblorosa.

Erzsébet tragó saliva y cerró los verdes ojos que la vida le había regalado.

—Pero no tengo miedo de lo que me pueda pasar a mí… Es por Gilbert por quien temo. —reconoció.

Yekaterina abrió los ojos de par en par, recordando algo que le inundó inmediatamente los ojos de lágrimas.

—Erzsébet, esto es algo que sabrás tarde o temprano… Alfred, durante la guerra, habló con mi _brat_ y le dijo que cuando ganaran se hiciera cargo de Gilbert y que acabara con él… Es inevitable… Gilbert morirá. Ivan no lo dejará salir…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el prusiano entró con una bandeja llena de comida.

—El almuerzo está listo, Erzsébet. —sonrió, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. — ¿Cómo está, Yekaterina?

La ucraniana sonrió orgullosa.

—_Tse nabahato krashche_—asintió, dejando que la húngara se sentase en la cama.

—_Ich bin froh_. —contestó Gilbert, sentándose junto a la joven.

Yekaterina se excusó y los dejó solos en la habitación.

—Gilbert… Quiero que me prometas que nada malo te pasará. —pidió Erzsébet cuando la puerta fue cerrada, cogiéndole las manos al prusiano.

Gilbert le miró con una sonrisa triste.

—No puedo prometerte eso, _honig_. —confesó, acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza.

—_Miért nem_, Gilbert? —preguntó la húngara, sacando fuerzas de donde podía para continuar hablando.

—_Ich habe versprochen._ —contestó con la mayor dulzura que su dura garganta le permitía.

Tan dulce como cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos luego de que Ivan la arrastrara de los cabellos desde la estación, siendo humillada públicamente antes de ir a caer a esa estúpida celda.

Tan dulce como cuando estuvo a punto de casarse con ella y las cosas impidieron que aquello ocurriera, dejándolo a él cerca de Hitler y a ella casada con un austriaco.

Ella apretó el agarre de sus manos, sintiéndolo suyo aunque nunca llegara a serlo. Se olvidó de que el tiempo fluía mientras sus dedos se acoplaban al espacio dejado entre los del teutón de ojos rojos.

Las yemas de los dedos se le quemaban al recorrer la piel del prusiano incluso por sobre sus ropas, y ardieron furiosamente cuando se aferraron al cuello pálido del joven que la sostenía por la cintura.

Sus labios se fundieron por vez primera y única, como una promesa de que algún día, volverían a hacerlo. El día en el que Prusia volviera a ser un Estado en Europa…

El paraje desolado fue testigo del crimen.

Gilbert, de pie en el claro del bosque, vestía su uniforme negro de la 3° división SS Totenkopf, de las Waffen-SS, con su brazalete rojo y la esvástica en el brazo derecho, y sostenía su gorra entre sus manos pálidas. El cabello peinado hacia atrás brillaba con la luz casi nula que caía por entre las ramas y la cruz de hierro decoraba el extremo izquierdo de su pecho.

Ivan figuraba sentado sobre un tronco derribado durante la guerra, distraído.

Gilbert Beilschmidt separó sus labios secos, se puso la gorra y entonó una melodía que lo llevó años al pasado, cuando se había enlistado en las fuerzas nazis.

—_Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,_

_Über alles in der Welt,_

El lituano tragó saliva al cargar el revólver.

Erzsébet corría a toda la velocidad que sus pies le permitían, seguida por Yekaterina, que torpemente caía cada veinte pasos.

Sus gritos se perdían en la espesura del bosque y el frío congelante.

— ¡Gilbert!

Entre tanto, Gilbert juntaba sus pies y hacía el saludo militar al Führer.

— _Wenn es stets zu Schutz und Trutze_

_Brüderlich zusammenhält;_

Esta vez fue el estonio quien tragó en seco, sintiendo las balas entre sus dedos y deseando que no fuese ninguna de ellas la que atravesase el pecho valiente del albino.

Una lágrima abandonó las orbes carmesíes del teutón.

— _Von der Maas bis an die Memel,_

_von der Etsch bis an den Belt:_

Erzsébet sorteaba troncos y raíces podridas en su carrera por encontrar a quien fuese su mejor amigo durante la infancia, su mayor confidente en la adolescencia y su mayor sueño en la adultez y salvarlo, de alguna forma, de su irremediable muerte.

La voz se alzó entre las hojas que se estremecían por la ventisca rusa, estúpidamente feliz al saber que, después de todo, su hermano crecía con fuerza al otro lado de Alemania y que podría protegerse solo sin él.

—_Deutschland, Deutschland über alles!_

_Über alles in der Welt!_

La fila de fusilamiento se ordenó tras una señal de Ivan. Cinco cañones apuntando a un solo corazón desafiante. Erzsébet salió de entre los árboles en el momento en el que Gilbert exhalaba su último grito.

—_Gott mit uns!_ —fue lo que vociferó, haciendo que los pájaros abandonasen las frías ramas, con la mano derecha aún en posición de saludo, cuando cuatro de los revólveres dispararon en cualquier dirección para evitar dañarle, y sólo la quinta bala logró llegarle al estómago.

Gilbert se desplomó al suelo mientras Erzsébet soltaba un aullido de dolor.

La húngara corrió hacia el joven que, en el suelo frío, respiraba trabajosamente. El estonio y el lituano intentaron contenerla, pero sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes y al poco se liberó de los brazos masculinos que la apartaban del prusiano, para arrodillarse a su lado. Tomó su cabeza con cariño y la dejó reposar sobre su regazo. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre las mejillas del teutón que sonreía tontamente mientras su respiración entrecortada se hacía más dificultosa.

Yekaterina miró desde lejos la escena.

—Erzsébet…—articuló Gilbert. —_Du_ _bist… eine schöne Frau._ —rió con dificultad. —Venir a verme… cuando estoy agonizando…

—_Hülye. _—bufó Erzsébet, acariciándole los blanquecinos cabellos mientras lloraba sin llorar. —_Utállak_.

Gilbert entrecerró los ojos al sonreír dolorosamente.

—_Und mich, dich zu lieben_. —suspiró el albino, cerrando los ojos esforzadamente.

—Gilbert, _nézz rám _—dijo la joven, remeciéndole la cabeza con suavidad.

El teutón tosió sangre, con los ojos cerrados.

—Supongo… que este es… mi adiós. _Auf Wiedersehen_, Erzsébet. —sonrió levemente, para luego dejar de respirar.

Erzsébet se le quedó mirando, impasible. Poco a poco, las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en su rostro… Entonces, comenzó a desesperarse bajo la mirada sombría de los presentes. Ivan se cruzó de brazos.

—Gilbert, _ne hagyj el_! ¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert! _Kérem_…

La impotencia se vio reflejada en los rostros de aquellos que desviaron sus proyectiles para no hacer daño.

—_Ne hagyj el… Kérem…_ _S-Szeretlek_, Gilbert…—continuó la joven, balanceando su cuerpo a medida que abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Beilschmidt.

Yekaterina lloraba desconsolada junto a un árbol cuando la húngara besó los labios muertos del albino.

—Sáquenla de aquí y llévense el cuerpo. —ordenó Ivan.

Haciendo acopio de valor, los cuatro jóvenes que habían participado a regañadientes del fusilamiento se acercaron a la joven. El lituano la abrazó y la apartó del cuerpo del prusiano, que fue rodeado por los otros tres, esperando las órdenes de Ivan.

— ¿Qué harás con él, Ivan…?—rugió Erzsébet.

Ivan la miró con calma.

—Haré con él lo que él hizo con tanta gente. Será enterrado en una fosa común. —sonrió.

Erzsébet sintió que su corazón era apuñalado y no evitó soltarse en un segundo de los brazos del asustado lituano para comenzar a gritar.

—_A kurva anyját!_ —comenzó, embravecida. — ¡Debes darle la santa sepultura! ¡Concédele sólo eso! ¡Debe descansar en paz, por Dios!

Ivan bufó por lo bajo. Miró a Yekaterina, y al verla asentir tímidamente, accedió.

—_Khorosho _—contestó infantilmente. — ¡Niños! Quiero que lo lleven a Kaliningrado y que lo entierren en una tumba, como corresponde.

Yekaterina tragó saliva al sacar su pañuelo y acercarse al cuerpo para limpiar la sangre que había manchado el rostro del teutón. Hizo un movimiento rápido, ajeno al acto que acababa de hacer y se alejó de prisa. Se detuvo junto a Erzsébet y le entregó, por la espalda la cruz de hierro que adornaba el pecho del albino.

—_Budʹte oberezhni._ —susurró.

_2004 _

Los pasos de ambos se dirigieron al lugar ubicado en las afueras de Kaliningrado. El alto alemán de cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás hacía memoria de los momentos que había pasado en ese lugar junto a su hermano.

Erzsébet parecía demasiado baja a su lado. Su cabello color caramelo aparecía recogido en un moño mientras avanzaba por el camino de tierra, vestida como para una salida de día de verano. Era como a Gilbert le gustaba verla, con esos tacones que realzaban su estatura –aunque junto a Ludwig siguiera viéndose pequeña-.

—Königsberg está tan diferente a lo que era. —suspiró Ludwig, avanzando lentamente.

—Recuerda que se llama Kaliningrado ahora, Lud. —le recriminó la joven, cruzándose de brazos y avanzando con pasos rápidos. — Si parece que fue ayer cuando corría con Gilbert por estos lugares. —sonrió luego, melancólica.

Frente a ellos el bosque se abrió en un claro casi mágico. Una tumba humilde se alzaba allí, con una inscripción en piedra.

Ludwig se arrodilló junto a la tumba y en ella depositó el ramillete de centaureas que con él había traído.

Erzsébet tocó la lápida y sonrió.

—Él debe estar muy orgulloso de todo lo que has crecido en este tiempo, Lud.

—Igualmente debe estarlo de ti, Erzsébet.

Ella simplemente asintió, como solía hacerlo y apretó con firmeza la cruz de hierro que sostenía en la palma de su mano, protegiéndola con sus dedos.

Ludwig se levantó y con una seña militar se despidió de su hermano.

—Te espero en el auto. —dijo a la húngara, para luego voltear y regresar por donde habían venido.

La joven húngara de ojos verdes se inclinó frente a la tumba, sintiendo la piedra bajo sus manos.

—_Köszönöm._ —murmuró.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Ella la ignoró y besó la piedra frente a ella. Se quitó una de las flores que con tanto cariño ponía cada mañana en su cabello y la dejó en el lugar que previamente había besado.

—_Vigyázz magadra._ —sonrió, para luego levantarse y seguir corriendo a Ludwig.

* * *

**Traducciones necesarias**

Guten morgen: Buenos días (alemán)

Jó reggelt: Buenos días (húngaro)

Bratwurst mit sauerkraut: No me pregunten. Es una salchicha con lo que en wikipedia aparece como chucrut (?).

Jóindulatú: Benevolente (húngaro)

Mi az?: ¿Qué pasa? (húngaro)

Holen Sie sich das?: ¿Lo entiendes? (alemán)

Bitte: Por favor (alemán)

Da: Sí (ruso)

Ja: Sí (alemán)

Rendben van: Está bien (húngaro)

Cretini: Imbéciles (rumano)

Garda de Fier: Guardia de Hierro (rumano). Era un movimiento fascista que se convirtió en partido político y que se disolvió en 1945.

Rus: Ruso (rumano)

Ty i ya: Tú y yo (ruso)

Wenn Sie ihn finden... Ich werde mein Leben für ihr Wohlergehen zu geben: Si la encuentras… Daré mi vida por su bienestar (alemán)

So sei es: Que así sea (alemán)

24 chasa: 24 horas (ruso)

Vse bude dobre: Todo estará bien (ucraniano)

Brat: Hermano (tanto en ruso como en ucraniano)

Tse nabahato krashche: Está mucho mejor (ucraniano)

Ich bin froh: Me alegro (alemán)

Honig: Cariño (alemán)

Miért nem?: ¿Por qué no? (húngaro)

Ich habe versprochen: Lo he prometido (alemán)

Gott mit uns: Dios con nosotros (alemán) Lema nacional de Prusia y más tarde por el Imperio alemán y la Wehrmacht del Tercer Reich en los uniformes.

Du bist… eine schöne Frau: Eres… una mujer hermosa (alemán)

Hülye: Estúpido (húngaro)

Utállak: Te odio (húngaro)

Und mich, dich zu lieben: Y yo, amándote (alemán)

Nézz rám: Mírame (húngaro)

Auf Wiedersehen: Adiós (alemán)

Ne hagyj el: No me dejes (húngaro)

Kérem: Por favor (húngaro)

Szeretlek: Te amo (húngaro)

A kurva anyját: Hijo de puta (húngaro)

Khorosho: Está bien (ruso)

Budʹte oberezhni: Cuídala (ucraniano)

Köszönöm: Gracias (húngaro)

Vigyázz magadra: Cuídala (húngaro)

La canción que canta Gilbert es la primera estrofa de _Das Deutschlandlied_, que es el himno alemán –del que actualmente se canta la tercera estrofa-. Esta primera estrofa tiene mucho que ver con los nazis. Búsquenla en wikipedia y se darán cuenta de lo que significa _Deutschland über alles._


End file.
